Water Heart
by Element Of One
Summary: A short story in honor of "Valentine's Day or Post Valentine's Day" (Which ever you prefer). Steven has an unpleasant valentine's day, as it doesn't turn out like he had anticipated. He finds himself at the bottom of the ocean, only to be discovered by a "friend" who he thought was gone long ago.


**Water Heart**

**By: Element of One**

"_Sorry Steven, but we have to get going."_ Garnet exclaimed, as she ran her fingers through Steven's hair. _"I promise we'll all spend time together when we get back."_ Then Steven said, _"Ah Come on guys! It's Valentine's Day! Can't you skip out on a mission for just this once? I bought you guys some chocolates and roses!"_ Pearl smiled at him and replied, _"That's very thoughtful of you Steven, but right now there's an urgent matter that requires our presence."_ After hearing her words, Steven sighed as he held his head down in disappointment. Suddenly, without warning, Amethyst snatched the box of chocolates from his grip. She opened the box, threw the cover to the floor, and held it over her head as she opened her mouth. Steven's jaw dropped as he watched Amethyst empty the entire box of chocolates into her mouth. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with her arm, then said, _"Thanks dude! You Rock!"_

He picked up the cover from the floor then said, _"There was over 48 different types of assorted chocolates in there! How could you eat them all!? You guys were supposed to share them!"_ Then Amethyst replied, _"48? It sure didn't seem like it!"_ She began to rub her stomach, then burped, as Pearl stared at her with a look of distain on her face. _"It's okay Steven,"_ Pearl exclaimed, "_You know I'm not really a fan of sweets, or anything edible for that matter."_ Steven looked up at her, and as he did, he held out his hand then said, _"Would you guys at least take the roses that I bought for you? Please!"_ Pearl smiled, as she took the bouquet of Roses from Steven's hand, then replied, _"Sure…Thank you Steven! They're beautiful!"_ Amethyst was cleaning her teeth with a toothpick, when she looked over at Pearl and saw that she had her face buried into the bouquet of Roses. Then she said to Steven, _"Hey Steven. Did you get Connie anything for Valentine's Day? I bet she would like a bouquet of Roses!"_

"_Oh, that's right!"_ Steven exclaimed. _"I almost forgot!"_ Suddenly, he snatched the bouquet out of Pearls hands, then said, _"I have to get going! I'll see you guys later, bye!"_ Pearl's eyes were wide, as she watched him running to the door. _"Steven, Wait!"_ She shouted. _"You don't have to leave! We're not going to be gone that long! What if Connie doesn't like Roses!?"_ As he exited the house, he shouted back at her, _"Of course she does! What girl doesn't like flowers!?"_ As the sound of his footsteps faded off into the distance, Pearl sighed, as she palmed her forehead then whispered, _"Oh the irony Steven!"_ Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder and said, _"We'll be back soon. Then we can spend the rest of the day with him."_ She smiled as she and Garnet both stepped onto the warp pad. Pearl had her arms folded, when she stared down at Amethyst and said, _"I hate you!"_ Amethyst had a smile on her face as she replied, _"Happy Valentine's Day P!"_ Then, in an instant, there was a beam of light that came down upon the warp pad and all three gems were gone.

_**The Beach**_

Steven was running along the beach, when he saw Connie walking off in the distance. He began to call out to her, but as he got closer, he noticed someone walking along side of her. He slowly stopped running and fell to his knees, as he saw that they were "holding hands." He let out a cry and as he did, Connie turned and saw him, then shouted, _"Steven!?"_ She began running towards him with the figure in tow. _"Steven! What are you doing here!?_" Connie asked. He quickly rose to his feet and made sure to keep the bouquet of Roses concealed behind his back, then replied, _"Nothing! I was just going to go for a swim! I was trying to get some exercise before dinner time!"_ He paused for a moment then continued, _"Umm… Happy Valentine's Day!" _Connie had a concerned look on her face as she replied, _"Happy Valentine's Day Steven…"_

_"What's that behind your back?"_ Connie asked as she began peering around him to try to see what it was. He began to blush, and did his best to conceal the bouquet, then he replied, _"It's nothing!"_ But Connie out maneuvered him and asked, _"Steven are those Roses? Are they for me?"_ Steven sighed, then he finally said, _"Yes,"_ as he revealed the bouquet of roses from behind his back and offered them to her. _"Oh! I don't know what to say!"_ She exclaimed, as she looked over at her "guy friend" who was standing next to her. Then she continued, _"Steven this is Rajesh, he's my boyfriend…"_ Steven's mouth dropped as he looked at Rajesh. He observed how he was dark complected just like Connie, thin, and he also wore glasses. _"Your Boyfriend!" _Steven shouted. _"But I thought you and I were…"_ But Connie finished for him, _"Friends, you and I are just friends Steven!"_ Steven felt tears coming on as Connie said, _"Please don't be mad at me!"_

Steven remained silent, when suddenly Rajesh extended his hand towards him and said, _"No hard feelings?"_ Steven looked at him for a moment, but after a while he shook his hand. Connie hugged Steven and said, _"I'm sorry Steven. I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me ever again. I'm sorry about the Roses, but I can't accept them. Why don't you give them to Pearl? She likes stuff like that." _Steven wiped the tears from his eyes, then smiled as he said, _"I could never be mad at you Connie. You're my best friend! That sounds like a good idea, I'll give them to Pearl."_ The two embraced each other for a little while longer, then separated. Steven watched as Connie and Rajesh both waved goodbye, then faded off into the distance. He sat down and buried his feet into the sand, then set the bouquet of roses to the side. He laid on the beach to look up towards the sky and could feel his heart pounding. Steven closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, but after awhile he was awaken by the feel of the ocean underneath his body. He stood up and could feel that his jeans were now soaking wet with ocean water and wet sand. He looked around for the bouquet of Roses, but saw that they were now floating out to sea.

_"Oh No! Pearls Roses!"_ Steven shouted as he ran towards the ocean. He began to feel the force of the current, as he pushed his body further against the waves, while trying desperately to retrieve the object. The bouquet of Roses started to submerge underneath the water and Steven had tears in his eyes. _"Oh No!"_ Steven cried out, as he was struggling to stay afloat. _"I should've just left them with Pearl! They were hers to begin with!" _Steven had an awful feeling in his stomach, when he did the unthinkable. He summoned a Rose Quartz Bubble, which shielded his entire body, and then he began to sink. Steven watched as the bouquet of Roses was submerging at the same speed that he was. He looked around and could feel the darkness of the ocean that was now surrounding him, as he continued to sink. He finally reached the bottom, and when he did, he saw that the Roses were lying next to him, right outside of the bubble. Steven stood up and pressed his hands against the shield, then began to cry. _"I'm sorry guys! I should've listened!"_ He whispered.

Steven folded his arms into his chest, then sat back down. He felt cold and alone, as there was no one else in the bubble with him. Suddenly, the ground underneath began to shake, and when it did, it began to separate. Steven screamed as he began to sink further and further into the abyss. The last thing that he saw was the bouquet roses sitting peacefully on the cliff where he had previously been, then he passed out.

_**Ocean Friend**_

Steven opened his eyes to the sound of intense bashing and pounding against his shield. He was in total darkness and could see nothing as he shouted, _"What's happening!? What's going on!? Somebody help me!"_ Suddenly the darkness began to disappear, and the ocean became illuminated. Steven watched in horror as dozens of illuminated deep sea creatures were now attacking the Rose Quartz bubble. He felt like a Rag doll as one of the creatures clamped down onto the bubble with its jaws, and began shaking its head violently. Steven's body was bouncing around in the bubble as the creature continued to shake its head. _"Please hold up, Please hold up!"_ Steven cried out, as he prayed for a miracle that the bubble wouldn't crack or pop.

Suddenly, the creature dropped the Rose Quartz bubble and swam off. Steven observed as the rest of the creatures followed, and it became dark again. He curled up into a fetal position and began crying as he said, _"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst! Where are you guys!? Please find me!" _There was silence, as Steven waited, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a "bright blue light" floating towards him. He stood up and pressed his body against the bubble to observe it, but as it drew near, he saw the blue light disappear. Steven's heart sank, as he was engulfed in darkness again, but then he heard the sound of a finger "tapping" against the bubble shield. Steven was silent, and tried to remain calm, as he heard the tapping once more.

In his frustration he shouted, _"What do you want!? Who's out there!? Leave me alone!"_ He heard the voice of a "female" laughing on the other side of the shield, then the voice spoke. _"Aww you shouldn't have! Thank you Steven! Are these for me!?"_ Steven was stunned, as he heard the voice, then he said to himself, _"Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar!"_ Steven lifted up his shirt, as his gemstone began to glow bright. The darkness was illuminated, and now, standing before him, was "Lapis Lazuli" holding the bouquet of roses. Steven's eyes grew wide as he shouted inside the bubble, _"Lapis! What are you doing here!?"_ She laughed, then replied, _"It's the ocean Steven! I own it! This is my domain! But I think the more important question is, what are you doing here? Don't you know you're at the bottom of the sea?"_ Steven had a sad look in his eyes as he said_, "I don't want to talk about it right now. Can you please help me get home Lapis? I don't want to die down here!"_

She replied, _"Sure Steven. Also, you don't have to keep your shield up. You're safe."_ Steven stared at her with a bewildered look in his eyes and said, _"Are you crazy! If I remove my shield I'll die! The water pressure alone would kill me before I drown!"_ Lapis looked back at him and said, _"What water Steven?"_ She then plucked a rose petal from the bouquet and with a slight breath, she blew it out of the palm of her hand. Steven watched as the rose petal floated gently to the sand, but still he was not convinced. _"No thanks,"_ Steven exclaimed_. "I think it's much safer in here." "Alright Steven," _Lapis replied. _"You've forced me to take drastic measures."_ She leaned in close towards the bubble and made sure to keep eye contact with Steven. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss against the shield.

"_What are you doing!?"_ Steven said as he began blushing. The walls to the bubble began to disappear as he began shouting, _"No! Wait Lapis!"_ He took in one final breath and waited for the water to engulf his body, but nothing happened. He held his breath, then opened his eyes to see Lapis staring down at him. _"You're not dead Steven."_ She exclaimed. _"I told you should've listened to me!"_ Steven rose to his feet and saw that the walls surrounding him began to illuminate. He saw that there were thousands of tiny crystals imbedded in them and each one was now glowing. He looked up and saw that the ocean was now like the sky above his head. _"How is this possible?"_ Steven asked. _"How can the ocean be above us and we're at the bottom of the sea!?"_ Then Lapis replied, _"I am the ocean. The sea does what I want Steven, if I so will it."_

"_What are the roses for?" _Then Steven said, _"On my planet we celebrate a holiday called Valentine's Day. It's a day where you gifts to your loved ones, or a special someone, so I thought…"_ Lapis looked down at the bouquet of Roses and asked, _"Am I your special someone Steven?"_ Steven looked at her and smiled, then said, _"Sure! Why not!"_ He hugged her, then said, _"Happy Valentine's Day Lapis."_ He released her from his embrace, then said. _"Can you please help me get home?_ _The gems are probably worried about me by now."_ Lapis looked up towards the ocean and said, _"Fine Steven, let's get you home to your friends."_ She extended her arm out towards the ocean and began to concentrate. Steven watched as she had her eyes closed, then without warning, the ocean came crashing down on them. Steven's cries echoed throughout the ocean floor, but were soon silenced by the ocean returning to its previous state.

_**The Temple**_

__The door to the house opened, as Pearl and Amethyst began walking down the steps. "_Why don't we just leave him alone P! Steven's with his girlfriend!"_ Amethyst exclaimed, then Pearl replied, _"She's not his girlfriend! I've been watching the two of them and Connie doesn't feel the same! Her mannerisms show it! Steven's probably heartbroken by now so we need to find him!"_ As Pearl continued to march down the stairs, she began to walk faster than Amethyst. She turned her head and shouted, _"Hurry up! Both of you!"_ Amethyst looked back at Garnet, who was just now exiting the house, and said, _"Can you believe how crazy she is!?" _But Garnet looked at her and gave no response, as she began walking down the stairs. Once the three gems were on the beach, Garnet shouted at Pearl, _"Hold on. Stop! Steven's not with Connie."_ Pearl looked back at her and said, _"If he's not with Connie then who exactly is he with? He's not with Greg!" _Garnet sighed as she replied, _"He's with Lapis Lazuli."_

_"What! Are you kidding me!?"_ Amethyst exclaimed. _"Garnet if this is your idea of a cruel joke, it's not very funny," _Pearl said as she began to walk back towards them. _"I'm not joking,"_ Garnet replied. _"Lapis Lazuli is here."_ As the three gems were standing on the beach, Garnet looked out towards the sea and saw a burst of water break the surface. She looked up towards the sky and saw Steven staring down at her. _"Hey guys! I'm back!"_ He yelled. As Garnet was looking at him, she observed a pair of blue arms holding him, then she saw that it was in fact Lapis Lazuli. As Lapis gently set him down onto the beach, Pearl ran towards them and shouted, _"Steven! Get Away from her! She's dangerous!"_ Pearl summoned her spear and was about to attack, when sunddenly Amethyst threw her whip around Pearl and yanked her back. _"It's going to take all of us, if we're going to beat her! Don't be stupid!"_ Amethyst exclaimed.

_"We're not going to fight anyone,"_ Garnet said. _"Lapis isn't here to fight." _Lapis hugged Steven and said, _"Thank you for the Roses, that was very sweet of you!"_ As she released Steven, Pearl saw the roses and shouted, _"Those are mine! Steven gave them to….." _But Garnet placed a hand over Pearl's mouth and said, _"Let her have them, they're just flowers."_ Steven waved goodbye to Lapis and watched as she walked back into the tide, then disappeared. He began walking back towards the house when Pearl grabbed him and shouted, _"Are you hurt Steven!? Did she do anything to you!? We'll make her pay if she did!"_ Steven released himself from Pearl's grip and said, _"No, she was very kind to me. I'm fine Pearl."_

_"Then what were you doing with her!?"_ Pearl asked. "_And why did you give her my Roses!? I thought those were for me!"_ Then Steven replied, _"Come on Pearl! They're just Roses! We can always buy more! Besides, I wrote you a poem!" _He then reached into his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper. The paper was damp, so he shook it to air it out, then he began to read.

"_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Lapis is Awesome….."_

"_Eggs, Bread, Milk..."_

When he was finished, he looked up at Pearl and said, _"That's all I got so far, but it's a working progress. Also, I think I may have used the grocery list to write it."_ He handed the paper to Pearl, and then walked back towards the house. Amethyst laughed when she saw Pearl's expression, then said, _"Steven that's a nice poem! Very thoughtful dude!"_ Pearl clinched the poem in her fist and yelled, _"We're going to talk about this Steven!"_

"_This has been the worst Valentine's Day ever!"_


End file.
